What!
by Underland Champion 2106
Summary: Months have passed relatively uneventfully since Alice escaped from her adoptive family and learned that she was pregnant. Now Alice is faced with the fact that she will soon be a mother, maybe sooner than she had expected. She's going to need all of the support she can get from her new found family of profilers, and Mudgie of course.
1. The Eyes of Mudgie (prologue)

_I woke with a start. She was screaming again, Master's daughter. The girl called Alice. I felt bad for her. She's been with us for a while now. I'm not sure how long. I just know she's taken me on lots and lots of walks and I've been sleeping on her bed for a long time. I crawled up next to her and licked her a few times. Then I laid down next to her, nuzzling her side now and then. "_Good boy Mudgie…._" She mumbled. She was still half asleep. For whatever reason it seems to help her when she gets like this. Alice went back to sleep and so did I._

_It was light out when we woke up again. I stretched and shook myself. Alice smiled and scratched me between the ears. I loved it. She got up slowly then rested her hand on her belly. It had gotten a lot bigger since she had first come here. She was smiling but looked sad at the same time. Weird. A lot of weird things had been going on lately. Like she's been touching her belly and sighing. Master had been touching her belly a lot too. But even weirder than that is they've both been TALKING to her belly! Like they thought it could hear them! Weird._

_I jumped down off the bed. It hurt a little bit. It didn't used to but it does a little bit now. "_Alright Mudge…let's get you taken care of."_ She put on her bathrobe then headed downstairs. She let me out the back door. When I came back in she had filled my food and water dish for me. We both ate our breakfast. I finished first. I walked over and laid down by her feet. She looked down at me. "_you've been a good dog Mudgie_," She said. She dropped a little bit of her sausage on the floor. "_Oops_," she said laughing. "_Guess you'll have to eat that Mudge_." I happily at what she had dropped. It was good._

_Later Alice's friend came over. It was the boy. I greeted him. I liked him. Master liked him too. "_Hey Mudgie_," he said patting my head. "_Ready to go to the park_?" I wagged my tail and barked excitedly. When we got to the park Alice and her friend sat down on a bench. I ran off to play with the other dogs._


	2. The Park

"Scars are not injuries…. A scar is a healing. After injury, a scar is what makes you whole."  
― China Miéville,

Ch 1

Alice and Charlie sat on the park bench watching Mudgie play with the other dogs. "Thanks for coming with me Charlie," she said.

"No problem Alice…" he replied. "Are you doing ok…?" Alice sighed but smiled.

"I have some bad days…but for the most part yeah…I'm doing ok. It helps a lot to have friends like you and Jenna… I'm not sure if I could get through this without you guys… Dad's fantastic when he's home…but that's the problem…he's hardly ever home…"

"Well who knows…maybe he'll find a new girlfriend at your friends' wedding," Charlie said jokingly.

Alice frowned. "I don't think that'll happen…. The last woman he was seeing died not long ago…. I don't think he'll even consider moving on yet…out of respect for her."

"Oh that's right….I forgot about that…" Charlie said. Alice winced. "Are you alright?" she smiled slightly at his concern.

"I'm ok," she said. "The babies are kicking…do you want to feel?" He nodded so Alice took his hand and put it gently on her belly.

"Oh…" he said softly. "Wow….that's….that's amazing…and weird… is it weird feeling them move around inside of you like that?"

"It was at first," Alice admitted. "But now I think it feels nice….sometimes… I won't lie…sometimes it's really….REALLY uncomfortable. But still…I like feeling them move. Sometimes I think they understand what we're saying…they seem a little more active when dad and I talk to them."

"Have you decided on what to name them?" Charlie asked her.

"Not yet…" she said. "They're both boys… I know I want to name one after my dad…but I have no idea what to name the other one…or what to do for middle names."

"You could name one of them Charles," Charlie teased. Alice laughed. He took his hand off of her belly and stared at the ground. He suddenly looked sad and angry.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"This." He said angrily. "That this happened to you. That any of this happened. You're 16 Alice…you shouldn't have to be worrying about coming up with baby names yet…or dealing with being 6 months pregnant with twins….you shouldn't have to live with the memory of being shot by someone that you thought cared about you. Or watching your sister die…or being raped…you shouldn't have had to go through any of that…."

"Charlie…" Alice said putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok…really…"

"How?" he demanded. "How could it possibly be ok?"

"Well…" she said, "if not for this whole mess…I might never have been reunited with my real dad….if I hadn't been shot then they never would have done the blood test that resulted in them realizing that I was biologically his…"

"That is true…" Charlie said. He sighed then stood up. "Come on…it's starting to get a little chilly."

"Yeah…." Alice agreed. She wasn't really cold but her back was absolutely killing her and one of the babies had shifted into a position that made it painful to continue sitting on the bench. She stood up carefully then called Mudgie.


	3. Babys-!

Ch 2

Hours had passed since Charlie had driven Alice home and it was about dinner time. Charlie was making dinner for the two of them when the doorbell rang. "I got it," Alice said getting up off the couch. She answered the door, it was Will and Henry.

"Hi Alice!" Henry said excitedly.

"Hey buddy," Alice said. "What's up?"

"I'm really sorry Alice…" Will said, "but something's come up and I couldn't get anyone else on such short notice. Would you mind watching him for a few hours?"

"No problem Will," she said.

"Thanks so much," he said. "How are you holding up by the way…?"

"I'm ok…" she assured him. "A little uncomfortable…but that's to be expected right..?" she did her best to hide how nervous she was but it still showed.

"It'll be ok," Will said. "Be good Henry…I'll get you in a few hours."

"I will," Henry promised. "bye daddy."

"Bye buddy, thanks again Alice," and with that Will left. Alice let Henry choose a movie from the small collection of children's movies that used to belong to Natalie and put it on for him. Then she laid back down on the couch. She hadn't wanted to say anything to Will because he needed help, but she really wasn't feeling well. She was exhausted and her lower back was still aching.

"Can I feel your tummy Alice?" he asked after a while.

"Sure buddy," she said. Alice sat up and motioned for Henry to sit next to her. He did then put his hand gently on her belly.

"They're moving!" he exclaimed excitedly. Alice smiled, she thought it was cute how genuinely amazed he was.

"Dinner's done" Charlie said from the other room. He brought in a plate for Alice and Henry. They both said thank you then started eating. Charlie went back and grabbed himself a plate sat down in one of the chairs. They ate in comfortable silence then watched movies until Will came back for Henry. He had fallen asleep leaning against Alice so Will came and picked him up, his hand brushed against her arm.

"You feel pretty warm Alice…are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm just…tired…" Alice said, trying to hide a grimace with a yawn. To be honest she didn't feel well at all. The ache in her back had increased and she was cramping really bad. Will touched her forehead gently.

"Alice…you have a fever," he said.

"What?" Charlie said worriedly.

"I think I should take you to see a doctor Alice… just to make sure everything's alright," Will said.

"Ok..." Alice agreed. Will set Henry back down on the couch.

"Can I leave him here with you Charlie?" Will asked.

"Yeah, of course," he said.

…

Halfway to the hospital Alice's phone rang, it was her dad. Will had called him and left him a message. "H…Hey Dad," she said shakily. She wasn't hiding her discomfort now.

"Are you alright?" he asked her through the phone. She hated how worried he sounded…she didn't like to make him worry, but she knew she had to be completely honest.

"I d-don't know dad," she said grimacing. She was trying her hardest to stay calm but she was starting to panic. "I think I might be going into labor early…! I'm really scared." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. For the first time in her life she couldn't remember a single thing she had read, she had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I can be there in a couple hours," Rossi said reassuringly. "Hang in there honey."


	4. Freaking and Waiting

Ch 3

Rossi got off the phone with Alice, all the color had drained from his face. "What's happened?" Hotch asked.

"Will's on his way to the hospital with Alice," he said. "They think she's going into labor."

"It's actually very common for women who are carrying multiples to go into labor early. There's a 90% survival rate for fetuses in this stage of development. They should be completely fine, and Alice will be too," Reid said.

"JJ, go with Dave to take care Alice," Hotch said. "Keep us posted."

They got to the hospital nearly three hours later. Rossi talked to the receptionist who then had a nurse take him and JJ to the room Alice was in.

…

Alice was pressing her face to the window when Rossi and JJ came in. "Dad…" she said in a pained voice as soon as she saw him. She walked over to him slowly, he met her halfway. She laughed weakly. "Apparently…. I've been in labor almost all day…" she grimaced and had to lean against Rossi for support as another contraction hit. "I'm glad you're here Daddy…" she sat down on the bed and took a drink of water. "Hi JJ…Henry is with Charlie…they're at my place…we were babysitting him there…"

"Where are you at?" JJ asked her.

"About…7.5" Alice said shakily. JJ squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You'll be ok Alice…" she said gently. "I know this is scary…but you'll get through it."

"At least you had Will…" Alice said, "And Henry wasn't forced on you…. JJ I'm so scared… I have no idea what the hell I'm doing…" she grimaced. "I don't know how to be a mom… I barely even remember my own any more….!" She put her head in her hands and started crying. It had been almost 11 years since her mother had died. "What do I do…? What if I can't do this? What if I screw everything up? What if I completely screw everything up…? What if the twins hate me…?" she grimaced.

"Alice…" Rossi said gently, "everything is going to be alright. You're going to be ok…you're not going to mess anything up. The twins are going to love you, and we're all going to help you." He sat next to her and hugged her gently. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"I don't even have names for both of them…" she said weakly. "I've only named one of them… I thought I had more time…!"

"Alice," Rossi said. "Everything's going to be ok…but you need to calm down and try to get some rest…"

Alice managed to get herself calmed down then sighed…she was completely exhausted, which was bad because she knew what was coming. Once she could think straight again she started remembering everything that she had read about delivery. "You're right Dad," she said. "I need to pull myself together." A nurse came in to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"I'm ok….but I could definitely use something to eat…and some more water," Alice said. The nurse nodded then brought her some more water and a fruit cup after checking her over thoroughly.

"You've still got a ways to go hon'," the nurse said when she came back. "Try to get some rest while you can."

"Thank you," Alice said.


	5. What do I call you?

Ch 4

Alice was completely exhausted, but she was happy. After what had felt like an eternity of labor her boys were finally here. She was feeding one of her sons, the one she hadn't named yet. Her dad was holding her other son, David. "What am I going to name you…?" she sighed, gazing at the small figure in her arms. She was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the concept of being a mom. Alice had no idea how to raise these two, but she knew she had to try. She also knew that despite what JJ and her dad had told her, she'd be raising them alone. They were all gone for days or weeks at a time and even Garcia would be unavailable for most of the day. She sighed again. "What am I going to do…?" she mumbled.

Garcia came in. "I'm sorry!" she said, "I would have been here sooner but they wouldn't let me in."

"It's ok Garcia," Alice assured her. She was done feeding the baby now and was just cuddling him. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh my gosh yes," she said excitedly but quietly, little David was asleep. Alice handed her the still unnamed baby. "Oh…" Garcia sighed. "He's beautiful, Alice he's so beautiful." Alice smiled exhaustedly. "What's his name?"

"I don't know yet…" She admitted. "I hadn't chosen a name for him yet…I thought I had more time…"

"Don't worry Alice," Garcia assured her. "You'll think of something….have you decided on the name for the other one?" Alice smiled.

"D.J." she said. "David James Rossi…for his grandfather and uncle..."

"Awwwwe" Garcia exclaimed. "That's so sweet!"

"Please don't talk to me for a while…" Alice said, trying not to sound rude. "I'm going to try to remember some family names from my mom's side of the family…but I haven't heard them since I was about six…I need to go through my 'books'"

"Files?" Garcia asked.

"I'll explain later," Alice closed her eyes and envisioned herself in a huge library like she had done so many times. She pictured herself walking down the aisles; she was looking for a specific aisle. She looked at the labels on the ends. _No…no…no…_ she thought as she passed them. _Family…here we go…they'll be in here. _Alice started looking at the specific shelves. _Let's see….here it is….Tracy._ She picked up one of the books on the shelf, there were hardly any. This one was a basically a Tracy family tree. She found her mother, Marie Tracy, and started looking at the names that surrounded her name. She skimmed through, ignoring the female first names completely.

"What is she doing?" Garcia's voice echoed through her mind. Alice realized that she must be physically moving her hands again, _I have to stop doing that, _she thought.

"Going through her books," Rossi said. "It's some trick she taught herself to remember things…right now she's in what she calls her 'library'." Alice opened her eyes and smiled.

"I know what I'm going to name him," she said. "Dante… Dante Antoine. For my uncle and grandfather"

"I thought Marie was an only child…" Rossi said.

"She was…Uncle Dante wasn't related to us…he was just mom's friend….I haven't seen him since mom died…I wonder if he'd even remember me…"

"I could help you look him up if you want," Garcia offered.

"Thanks," she said. A doctor came in.

"Miss Rossi," she said, "We need to talk to you."

"But life inevitably throws us curve balls, unexpected circumstances that remind us to expect the unexpected. I've come to understand these curve balls are the beautiful unfolding of both karma and current."

Carre Otis


	6. What now?

Epilogue

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked, worried.

"Not exactly…" the doctor said hesitantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice demanded. She was irritated. _Not exactly? What the hell? Either something's wrong or nothing's wrong. If nothing was wrong why were they bothering her? If something was why not just tell her?_

"We found something…interesting… in your blood a while back, but until now we didn't know what it was. We only just got the test results back from the lab, and it may be possible that you passed it to your children," the doctor said. This was almost too much to handle. _What was so interesting about my blood? What was going to happen to the twins? Would they be hurt by this? _Her mind was racing with questions that she couldn't seem to get out. "It definitely explains several things, like how you can heal so quickly for instance."

"Okaay…?" she said.

"Tell me," he said. "What do you remember of your childhood? More specifically your early childhood?"

"what does that have to do with anything?" Alice asked in frustration.

"Just answer the question Miss Rossi," the doctor said. "I assure you the question is relevant."

"Well…" Alice sighed. "I was sick a lot when I was little…really sick… my mom said the doctor's thought I was going to die… she never did tell me what was wrong with me and I don't really remember much."

"What happened then?" he asked her.

"She pulled my out of kindergarten…we travelled around a lot. She took me to hospital after hospital trying to find someone who could help me… then she found a group of doctors testing some new something or other…I don't remember," Alice said. "But I do remember getting shots…and having to go away for a while… all I remember is lots of shots and lots of white…. After that I wasn't sick anymore…actually…now that I think about it… I haven't ever really gotten sick after that."

"Everything will be explained to you in time," The doctor said. "An agent from the FBI will be here in a few days to discuss this with you."

"Wait…what?" Alice said.

"The man from whom we received the final result works with a division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, one of his coworkers took interest and is coming to speak with you about it," he said. "Don't worry, we contacted her already and told her what you just went through. She is willing to wait until you are ready to speak with her." He handed her a card with a name and phone number on it. "Give her a call when you are ready to speak with her."


End file.
